04042 (08-01-1998)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 4042 Date: Saturday, August 1, 1998 Mikey-Mini Year: 1998 Sponsors: N, U, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A salesman offers a passerby the letter N for next to nothing. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Put Your Little Foot Right There" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Today’s Secret Drawing Is A Fireman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ladybugs' Picnic" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In stop-motion, a boy makes landscapes out of sand and water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A dog learns about U. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give everyone directions to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. No one listens to Kermit. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy needs a letter U to complete the word UP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must make 12 wake-up calls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Miami" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two camels at a watering hole learn to share. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"One of These Things" (with Fay Ray) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Caveman Days: Some Muppet prehistoric cavemen search for the door that leads out of their cave. The Royal Smart Person invents the word "EXIT" and puts it over the door. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kevin Clash sings "Your Feet's Too Big" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man uses hedge clippers to create a peacock. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A tiny ant pushes the huge N into its place in the alphabet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|NTV host Nora Nicks introduces Nick Normal and the Nickmatics singing "The Letter N." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover N/n |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man (Jim Thurman) is interrupted as he tries to recite the alphabet Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Ten In A Bed" when they fall out of the bed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter U salesman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gloria sings the alphabet (uppercase version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Winston, a beluga whale, demonstrate the word LOVE. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: "My Friend U" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Students raise their hands and name words that begin with "U." Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Zoot and Rowlf play the "Theme from Love Story." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The dancing birds dance fast and slow. Artist: Karen Aqua |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story of Twelvia Artist: Irra Verbitsky |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids perform "Alexander's Ragtime Band" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|12 kids are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rattlesnake. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: John-John wants to count backwards. Grover tells him to count backwards from 10, but he has a little trouble. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|POP loves to BOP. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A movie director calls for 12 pilots, 12 airplanes, 12 parachutes, 12 clowns and 12 pies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Big Bad Wolf sings about himself and his family |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The word OPEN is spelled out in jack-in-the-boxes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Five girls play a clapping game. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Can you find the hidden objects in the picture? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Disney's Typhoon Lagoon, water-park. Goofy was riding on a surfboard in the Giant Surf Pool & says "Surf's up dudes, here goes nothing", Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Tigger, Brendon Clark, Tiffany Burton, Mika Boorem, Bobby Gibson, Toby Ganger, Melanie Atmadja, Caitlyn Wachs, Sancha Baucom & Boo Bailey sings “Surfin’ Safari” at Typhoon Lagoon as Donald Duck dances in the sand |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|My dog Happy |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide